Haus of Gaga/The Fame/Tours
Latex catsuits, 2008 In May of 2008, the Haus debuted a series of catsuits inspired by Willi Ninja for the Just Dance Promo Tour. They created one catsuit in black that is open in the back, this particular one was worn the most. The Haus also created a black catsuit with red and the last one was white with black pieces. Most of the time, she wore a vintage belt with chains with the catsuit. 5-11-09 Here Lounge 001.jpg|(May 11, 2008) N.jpg|(May 13, 2008) 08-05-15 Open A.I.R..jpg|(May 15, 2008) 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 002.jpg|(May 19, 2008) 5-25-08 G Bar 002.jpg|(May 24, 2008) 5-31-08 Adrian Sidney 076.jpg|(May 31, 2008) 6-5-08 Marcel Montemayor 018.jpg|(Jun 5, 2008) 6-7-08 Tom Whitman's Wonderland 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2008) 6-10-08 Dylan George Hills with The Hills cast.jpg|(Jun 10, 2008) 08-06-12 Enclave1.jpg|(Jun 12, 2008) 6-13-08 Windy City Gay Idols Finale 001.jpg|(Jun 13, 2008) 6-14-08 Round Up Saloon Dallas 001.jpg|(Jun 14, 2008) 6-20-08 Raging Waters 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2008) 6-21-08 Time Supper Club 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2008) 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg|Isle of MTV Malta (Jun 25, 2008) 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview at Miss Sixty Store 001.jpg|(Jun 26, 2008) 6-29-08 SF Pride Festival 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2008) PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg|(Jul 4, 2008) 7-14-08 Miss Universe 002.jpg|Miss Universe (Jul 14, 2008) 7-20-08 107.5 Summer Rush 001.jpg|(Jul 20, 2008) FameEPK.png|The Fame: Part 1 (Jul, 2008) 8-16-08 Purgatory Night Club 001.jpg|(Aug 16, 2008) 8-30-08 NRJ In the Park 001.jpg|(Aug 30, 2008) 9-6-08 Valtifest 001.jpg|(Sep 6, 2008) 9-16-08 Punk 001.jpg|(Sep 16, 2008) 9-19-08 Mix Club 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2008) 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 001.jpg|(Sep 20, 2008) 9-28-08 Rove 004.jpg|(Sep 28, 2008) Shoulder pad jackets, 2008 The Haus debuted in May of 2008 a series of long jacket with oversized shoulder pads. The jacket was inspired by a creation by Maison Martin Margiela Spring/Summer 2008 collection. They created a first one in black and the other a navy blue. It was followed by a yellow (sunglow) and a red (scarlet) one in July of 2008. {C} 5-11-09 Here Lounge 001.jpg|(May 11, 2008) N.jpg|(May 13, 2008) 08-05-15 Open A.I.R..jpg|(May 15, 2008) 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 002.jpg|(May 19, 2008) 5-25-08 G Bar 002.jpg|(May 24, 2008) 9-28-08 Rove 003.jpg|(Sep 28, 2008) 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 3-16-09 106.1 KISS FM.jpg|(Mar 16, 2009) Headset, 2008 The Haus Headset is a headset microphone that is sound triggered to light up. Gaga mainly used the headset throughout late 2008 to mid-2009. Gaga debuted the piece on So You Think You Can Dance during "Just Dance". It is often accommodated by the iPod LCD Glasses. New Kids? Light up where the microphone is located (and the side). Haus_inventions.jpg|Prototype 7-18-08 StyleNite 002.jpg|Just Dance Promo Tour (2008) IPod Glasses 04.jpg|MuchOnDemand (2008) IPod Glasses 05.jpg Origami Dress, 2008, 2010 The Origami Crystals Dress is a serie of bustiers and skirts made by the Haus of Gaga in 2008 and 2009. They recreated the dress for the Monster Ball in 2010 with a new green skirt with more crystals and a bodysuit. The dress was inspired by a Thierry Mugler creation for his Spring/Summer 2008 collection which featured a very similar design but of a different color. The dress debuted during the New Kids on the Block Tour in white on October 8, 2008. The black "leather" version debuted on November 30, 2008. Two new version, one made of smoked plastic and the other in black "vinyl" were added in rotation with the previous one during the Doll Domination Tour. The dress was worn various times during televised interviews and live performances. A slightly altered version of the dress appeared in a picture posted by Lady Gaga on Twitter captioned "MONSTER BALL POST-OPERATION: In a scene titled Battling a Paparazzo". Thierry-mugler-spring-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Thierry Mugler (Spring/Summer 2008) Origami (White).jpg|White version 08ss.jpg 12-10-08 Andrew Coppa 001.jpg|Andrew Coppa (2008) Origami (Black & Gold).jpg|Black and gold version 11-19-08 Lindsay Lozon 001.jpg|Lindsay Lozon (2008) Origami (Clear).jpg|Clear version the dome.jpg|2nd clear version (This version doesn't come with a skirt.) Burswood Dome - Michael Spencer.jpg|Green version Paparazzo.jpg|"Battling a Paparazzo" (2010) Lady Gaga Paparazzi.jpg|Monster Ball 2010 Sequined panties, 2009 The nude sequined panties were worn a couple of times in 2009. Gaga designed these nude sequined panties with opalescent light blue rhinestones on them and Linda Stokes made them. BLACK ALSO! {C} 1-x-09 Sasha Eisenman 003.jpg|Sasha Eisenman (Jan 7, 2009) 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) Mirrored Dress, 2009 The Mirrored Dress is a dress worn, mainly during Lady Gaga's tours. The first version of this dress was largely black, with hand rests built into the skirt, and two large glass covered triangular segments. A latter version of the dress would completely replace the black with mirror shards. Another variation of the dress, which included no mosaic mirror tiles, was also worn during her supporting act in Take That's Wembley performance. Underneath the dress, Gaga wears a second black lace skirt. {C} During the The Fame Ball Tour, Gaga performed "Paparazzi" with the dress along with the Mirrored Mask surrounded by her dancers with miror walls. These walls were created by Tom Talmon Studio. *The dress was used in Glee when Rachel Berry (Lea Michele), settles on her thoughts about her newly-revealed mother after a dress similar to the Kermit Dress due to her insecurity. 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 001.jpg|First version of the Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress (2009) gagapaparazzidress.JPG Paparazzi-Dress.png|Final Version (2009) 4343082310_72da628382_o.jpg|The Mirored Walls (Tom Talmon Studio, 2009) 4342345625_d981f22a28_b.jpg Bubble Dress, 2009 The Bubble Dress is a creation by the Haus of Gaga. The dress is inspired by a very similar one created by Hussein Chalayan for his Spring 2007 show. In 2010, the Haus of Gaga created a new dress inspired by the same show, The Living Dress. {C} The dress was created around the time "Paparazzi" was released as a single. The dress has been seen during the performances of the acoustic version of "Poker Face", and "Future Love" during The Fame Ball Tour. The dress is encompassed with plastic bubbles of all sizes. Later during her european leg of the tour, the dress was replaced with a bubble vest. The concept is the same but it's a vest rather than a dress and is easier to remove for her festival performance. *During Lady Gaga's episode on Saturday Night Live, there was a skit featuring Andy Samberg. The plotline is Samberg realizing that he is wearing the same Bubble Dress (for the SNL after-party) as Gaga, leading to an uncomfortable exchange. At the end of the skit, we find that Lorne Michaels has also encountered the same problem, wearing a tie with bubble attachments. It was also used in Glee where character Tina re-creates it for the day so that she can find a new look. Hussein-chalayan-bubble-dress.jpg|Original concept by Hussein Chalayan. LadyGaga-Bubble-Dress.jpg|Fame Ball Gaga-bubbles.jpg Pic-08140733040777.jpg|Vest version. 2009_08_02_08598.jpg Collaboration with Muto-Little Costumes Skeleton suit The Skeleton Suit was an outfit used for the American Music Awards and the Monster Ball Tour: Theater version on November 27 to December 21, 2009. The suit was made by Muto-Little Costumes with the skeleton part by Gary Card with lighting by Tom Talmon Studio. On the Monster Ball: Theater Version, Gaga used a different suit underneath. Haus of Gaga Skeleton Top.png +Lady Gaga offical AMA 11-22-09 photo 2 cropped.jpg Collaboration with Tom Talmon Studio LCDShirt01.jpg|LED shirts NK-BDR2.jpg|Grey shoulder pads